User talk:Forest Dragon Slayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Forest Dragon Slayer! Thanks for your edit to the Recon page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 22:54, September 10, 2013 (UTC) do you need a hand True-Clown-Prince (talk) I'll fix the setup for you True-Clown-Prince (talk) I put the more up to date infobox up True-Clown-Prince (talk) Wood and Forest are the same thing. Just call it Wood Dragon Slayer (FDS) and say "the characters refer to it as Forest Dragon Slayer" The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Wood can be expanded to cover those. But do it if you want. 20:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Your Turn Video King (talk) 22:05, September 30, 2013 (UTC)Video King I see, while it does sound interesting, I'd rather if someone wasn't to use my own character, unless I'd do her conversations it'd be fine n' all. Also, use a signature at the end of your message. Highestbounty123 (talk) 21:38, October 3, 2013 (UTC) LOL I see then~ Highestbounty123 (talk) 22:35, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I noticed your roleplaying offer. I don't use Maeve or Adara, in fact, I was planning on having them deleted soon. I have many other characters if you want to roleplay, because I would love to roleplay with you! Howl1234 (talk) 21:08, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 I'll use Jezebel Ambrosia, ready when you are :) Howl1234 (talk) 21:40, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 Hmmm...Jezebel is a wanderer so she could be wandering about and just happen to run into Eugene or something like that XD Howl1234 (talk) 22:31, October 4, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 I'm doing well ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:38, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:16, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:31, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:44, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Yar turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:50, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Great! :3 Can we do this as a story type RP tho? :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:10, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Would you like to start now? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:05, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I can make a page about the story. Questions: 1. what's the plot 2. how should they meet 3. do you wanna pair them up or something cause i think thatd be cute for them 4. What's the title [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I actually like the plot and title. We can try pairing them up (if you want too). Instead of just Sword and Key, how about if we add Fairy Tail at the beginning like "Fairy Tail: Sword and Key"? And I can't think of anything for the title right now but i like this one. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 00:32, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey for the page, do you want to make the plot? because even though i know the plot, i don't know what to write for it. :P [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:56, October 9, 2013 (UTC) It's your time to shine in the RP ¬Watnos~ (talk) 13:07, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) it's your turn *to dance* ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:24, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:32, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 15:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yar turn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:06, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your turn maybe ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:19, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Yo Turrn ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I heard that it's your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 17:46, October 9, 2013 (UTC) I changed some parts but not all. She's more confident in her magic than anything else. (forgot to put that down). PS: For my part, do you want me to make a new section, or to add on to it? [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:18, October 9, 2013 (UTC) K [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:34, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Forest? Could we do that alternate POV thing? (like i write mako's and you write eugene's?) If we do, could you finish chapter 1? It'd be a bit easier for me. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 01:38, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey idky it doesn't show it, but I'm on the chat room [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well, since Eugene is oblivious, maybe we can get him to be jealous at the very close Celestial Spirits of Mako (Lacerta and Cepheus) since they are the closest male friends Mako has. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:28, October 10, 2013 (UTC) D: It's one way to get rid of them... ¬Watnos~ (talk) 09:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I will be trying to be creative after you post in the rp, or anyone else that is rping, unless you want me to be creative and change it ¬Watnos~ (talk) 09:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Ah, okay. XD [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 19:49, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Ack, I hope what i did for the second chapter was okay. >w< I don't have any ideas right now. also i think we should discuss what happens in each chapter so we already know what to write about. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 20:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you want to do the fight scene between Mako and Eugene? (they should have a draw or something XD) [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 22:06, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i am. sorry ive been a bit busy and i still mite be today so the update mite take awhile. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:13, October 21, 2013 (UTC) It's your turn on our RP. Also try to tell Damon to stay on track.The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:25, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Three Slayers Collide Hey Forest. Me and Damon have already posted, so when you are available come talk with us to discuss the RP. Arukana (talk) 22:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) its alright. and that part looks fine. you can do chapter 3 now. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 03:57, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Tsuyo and Eugene should both attack the Vulcan, knocking it out, and then they can talk it out from there, it should initiate the fight due to Kogū's reaction to Damon. (04:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC)) In the next chapter, we can explain that. Or we can expand on that to chapter 2 if you want [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 04:23, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Sure sure. And yeah, i guess we should cover what happens after. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 18:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Thats a great idea. I'll do that when i get the chance. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 18:49, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Damon and I have finished our parts. Just let us know when it is our time to post.Arukana (talk) 20:44, October 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm kind of confused on Forest Works with Fire, :). ¬Watnos~ (talk) 14:51, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Forest. Who's turn is it in the RP? The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:11, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Forest, We need you to get on, when you are available, so we can discuss the RP.The Dawn Angel (talk) 19:07, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Forest when you get the chance, can you speak with me about the RPThe Dawn Angel (talk) 22:00, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey who's turn is it on the RP?The Dawn Angel (talk) 22:18, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Your turn on the RPThe Dawn Angel (talk) 19:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, we will end the chapter at all of them separating. The next chapter will take place 2 days later in time and will either involve the three meeting up once again. What do you think? If you like it, could you pass the plan to Damon? I'm still in school. The Dawn Angel (talk) 19:24, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey In case I had to leave before u came back, Intro: Brawl Meeting it is chapter 1 and your post. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:26, October 17, 2013 (UTC) When will we continue The Forest Works with Fire? ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Like what? D: ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yaegers I was thinking, maybe we can put the Yaeger in the rp! Agree? DamonSalvaditore (talk) 22:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Well i miss you too. Oh and, the ban will be over on monday, don't worry, it will be like 5 AM for you. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 16:31, October 28, 2013 (UTC) When you come to he chat, I think I can help you with something. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 17:04, October 28, 2013 (UTC) SAO Episodes Yo, I still needies your episodies of Eugene! [[User:S k i t z|'Skitz']]([[User talk:S k i t z|'Taste Le Rainbow']]) Thing is, you didn't really explain much about it. So it's not really hax until you add like a paragraph to it. All you did was write two sentences on it. But no, it's not really god-moddish. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:51, November 8, 2013 (UTC) -Drumroll- Your turn. ¬Watnos~ (talk) 19:47, November 10, 2013 (UTC) I saw. Good job. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 16:59, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Left a message. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:47, November 22, 2013 (UTC) No need to be so formal lmao. Yo Forest. Anyway, normally the particles are exclusive to demons, but how about, perhaps he's got influences of demonic energy from when Tempesta or Jackal attacked his town? Hence why he's mildly compatible with it? He can BARELY control it doe, nothing more than what you listed. How's that sound? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:03, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey bro Two things, One: I'm gonna fix ur template cuz it doesn't link it to your profile or your talk page. Two: Per wanted to tell u that you have to write for your character, Kurogane Kenshin, that he got influences of demonic energy from when Tempesta or Jackal attacked his town, which allows him to use anti-eternano. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 01:10, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Just Wondering hey, just sorta wondering, but why is it none of your pages have categories? I don't think having categories are mandatory, but they do help people with navigating and finding things again, just sorta wondering Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:26, December 13, 2013 (UTC) don't worry about it, I was just wondering if it was some sort of choice you were making or if you were just forgetting when I first started on this wiki, I honestly assumed that the categories added themselves, lol needless to say I figured it out Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:29, December 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Yo Hey there. Sorry I couldn't make it, I couldn't get on my personal computer for most of the day. S k i t z (talk) 03:55, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Alright, seems legit. :P S k i t z (talk) 23:52, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Totally ! :D I have the game on my phone so I'll try to invite you. S k i t z (talk) 00:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) A small favour Yo Forest, Per here. I wanted to tell you here because I didn't want to cause much of a fuss on Kinji Katoru's comments section, so we can just keep it simple. Since Aha's not awake right now, it's my job to do this, I'll be nicer lol. Can I ask you something? I've noticed quite a few similarities between Kinji and Tohyama Kinji from Hidan no Aria. In fact, some parts of this page are directly ripped from Kinji's profile on the other wiki. Rule Eight says that "all cross-overs from other Manga/Anime/Game or even Visual Novel are prohibited on this fanon. Any cross-overs that are visibly noticeable will have '''THREE '''warnings before being deleted by the admins." ''This is your ''first warning; however, we can nip this in the bud right now, so lemme help you if you want. (Gosh I hope I don't come off as intimidating here) Can I ask you to tweak Kinji a bit to be less based off of the source, to be less of an inspired page gone too far? People walk themselves into writing inspired characters that're just too similar to the character that inspired its creation. Anyway, with that in mind, if you want help with changing it up, just gimme a shout and I'll be able to help you rewrite the descriptions to be more original; I'm good with rewriting stuff, just ask some fellow users. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:59, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Well, for one, how about you rewrite the copied sections in your own words? I can do some parts for you if you want. Or, maybe, give him new traits? It's generally accepted, that you can keep at least two traits of a image you used based from the series (oh god I hope I worded that right) if you give them their own original spin. For example, we can work Hysteria Mode into a sort of Kaio-Ken type magic, or a magical ability that's inherant in his family. Of course, you can still keep the weapons, since those are so common, just put more focus on things other than his Hecate pistol. For improving, you should break up 'weapon specialist' into various categories, like gunslinging skills and swordmanship. And, don't just do one sentance per description- it shows no respect to the character. Be as descriptive as you can! If you want any more help, just ask :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:17, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Needing Help If you need help or ideas, you can come to me for advice if you want. Like if you need help producing names, giving attacks more details, or making a unique and not overpowered character. I'm here. I can write it on your article and help you edit it if you want ;P Don't be afraid to ask. I'm here Alpha Olphion (talk) 00:37, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Sorry again... i didn't read that part ç_ç LegendDarkDragon96 Oh, your turn But about the pic of my char, what's the same? The photo itself or the character? LegendDarkDragon96 Your turn on the role btw, i'm having fun on it XD LegendDarkDragon96 Yo Forest, I saw your message (yah, you removed it, but it's only polite to respond anyway). Do you want me to check Haku out, just for an opinion? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:25, February 20, 2014 (UTC) So, he's good to go. However, there's some things I think you should verify. How is a Regalia created? Like, the exact mechanics. I can help you there. Another is that maybe you should create a new section for them? Another thing is, "can see spirits" should be called "Spirit Perception", maybe? But other than that, nice work- ask me if you want the kanji for his stuff :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Forest. I hate to pull this on you, pal, but remember, I'm here to HELP, don't just ignore my advice- asking for help is the best thing you can do. Anyway, here's the problem- somebody told me that you haven't made satellites YET, but this is to nip it in the bud here and now. Well, satellites aren't too bad, but have you given a detailed explanation for how it all fits in? If you want something to fly by me like that, you'll need to be detailed. I mean Etherion is basically a giant kill sat but that's magic council only- unless you can make it work. I've said it over and over; you can pretty much do anything as long as at its core, it holds basis in this magical world, really- but for the stuff that syncs with real world technology, you'll need to make up a magic equivilant of it, explain it thoroughly, and make sure that it makes sense for everyone. For example, take my Eternano Microbes- they're basically nanomachines, but the way I described them, they fit in with the world of Fairy Tail. You'll need to do stuff like that. Let me help you on how to explain things. For spells, that's probably a lot easier for me. Lemme use Natsu for an example, and his named spell, Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō). Let's say you'd just write "Natsu breathes a huge torrent of fire that burns anything it touches", right? Well, that tells you basically nothing. So, Natsu's breathing fire? What the hell does the name have to do with anything? What purpose does this power have? If you don't understand how a power works, then it's virtually impossible to use it effectively with your abilities. As opposed to creating a set of powers that when used together allow you to do things you otherwise couldn't do, you instead have a collection of attacks, not much different than, "slash, pierce, thrust, chop", with some minor differences. So you want to add the fundamentals to "Fire Dragon's Roar", let's begin with the naming. Roar. This implies that it comes from the mouth, hence the "roar", breath, etc. So Natsu's breathing flames? Or is he? Lemme say that his attack actually releases highly combustible air released from his lungs, that when it comes into contact with the atmosphere, it ignites. Alright, so now you know why Natsu's attack appears as a bunch of flames spewing from his mouth. It's not actually flames being released from his throat, but an ignitable substance. It's different, and can still be expanded on. So let's add more to it. Fire Dragon's? Pretty ambiguous, but lemme do it. Fire Dragon. Dragon fire is pretty dang powerful, and in Fairy Tail they can eat their respective element. Alright, so lemme add in the secondary effect that flames, in whatever form it's in, is a fuel for this fire. Meaning Natsu's attack can devour other forms of fire to make itself bigger and more powerful. Good work. While you haven't worked out how this function works, at the very least you have a basic understanding of how Natsu's power works. You're making building blocks so you can get to the smaller details later. So now you have a powerful attack, but now it needs a weakness. Why? Because it's a gosh-dang powerful attack, that can be used both offensively and defensively. So how about you assume this weakness comes from its overwhelming potential for damage. Natsu doesn't like to use it too close to him, since even HE is not immune to the flames once it gets strong enough. Now you have a viable and interesting attack. And since it's unique in how it works, and you've included its basic fundamental principles, they can modified or later expanded on. The process of creating the mechanics for your magic and spells are simpler than it sounds. For Fire Dragon's Roar, it had an intended effect, flames come from mouth, burn everything. Simple, but lacking in details to set it apart from virtually any other fire based ability. So I asked myself the question, what form does this attack take? Obviously, it's a bunch of fire originating from his mouth. So then my next question was 'how does it form'? Is Natsu literally breathing out a bunch of fire, or is it something else? For Fire Dragon's Roar, I decided to go with ignitable air. With his attack now formed, it was time to add some secondary effects, because it's not the primary power that gets the enemy; it's the secondary ones they don't know. Expanding on the "combustible air" that Natsu exhales, I added in the fact that it can use opposing fire elemental magic as a source of fuel, which led to it consuming the flames in other attacks. The form the attack takes and how the attack actually forms, are good places to start for any given power. That's how you write spells. For technology, you need to look up real-life stuff, and figure out how it translates to FT- or you could just take something from the series, and put your unique spin on it, but make sure, above all, the description is enough to be coherent to others and the admins will approve it. AGAIN, if you need help, just ask me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:42, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Well... it can be some sort of monster who pops out beneath them, destroying the ground where they are. LegendDarkDragon96 Sorry I took a bit to respond. It's fine, it's fine. All you need to do is ask! If you're not sure of something, when you make a new addition, just write 'this is a work in progress' :P Anyway, for Shiroe, I'll help you. I noticed that he's similar to his Log Horizon counterpart, so do you want me to make him more original so you don't get accused of c/p? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:26, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Your turn, i've introduced a character, if the beam is shot... well, you know, purely scenographic XD LegendDarkDragon96 Organic Link Magic (生連魔法, Seirenmahō): Organic Link Magic is a Caster Magic that revolves around the creation of links between people and Magics in various ways. The first way shown was an attack reversal of sorts, meaning if a person were to damage or destroy a specific target, then the person responsible would also receive the same amount of damage dealt as well. The second way this Magic is used is linking one's own Magic Power to an object in order to supply it with Magic Power. The type of Organic Link Magic that Shiro uses is known as a third type; which is somewhat of a weak-but-strong type of power; as by itself, it is almost completely useless. However, despite this, Shiro likes it for the potential he sees in it and is very skilled with this magic. What the third type of Organic Link Magic does is allow the user to serve as a "support mage", through buffing and de-buffing the user's allies, making the user capable of serving as amazing support—by forging links upon the user's allies, they are capable of driving their magical energy into their bodies, or a specific body part, enabling them to boost their allies in any way that they wish. That's to replace Support Magic. You should also change his first name, since y'know, Shiro, Log Horizon :P I'd suggest Conray or something, but it's up to you, really~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Any other things you want help with, Forest? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 13:00, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Huh, I never thought of that actually...I think it might, given the logic that it does have Eternano in it as you said, so I guess so Highestbounty123 (talk) 18:15, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey Bro, I need a favor, , need this placed on Lucas appearance, mind doing it for me? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:06, March 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Forest, you can use the Zero Magic for your character. However, your character cannot use Despair's Empty Promise, as that is unique to my character. Also, do you mind posting a link of the character you wanted to give this magic to? LongPatrol35 (talk) 14:15, March 19, 2014 (UTC) No problem. I hope that everything's alright for you now ;) LegendDarkDragon96 Hey, I am on the chat room for now bro, sorry I was on the phone during the time [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:44, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Opinion on Bonfires Hey Forest, I was wondering if I could get your opinion on User:Bonfires becoming admin of Toriko Fanon Wiki. He appointed Djoletz, Phantombeast, and I to make some guidelines for the fanon characters on Toriko Fanon, but upon seeing them he said he didnt think they were any good. He said that they blocked creativity on the fanon and concepts like magic and gods should be allowed. That just isnt Toriko. Anyway I went to The Forgotten Beast to see what should be done and he said for me to ask some users if they still support the idea of Bonfires as admin. Here's the rules we 3 had gotten so far to show him that he refused. Its still incomplete but is there anything on there that is to unreasonable for toriko fanon wiki? Anyway do you think Bonfires should still be the one to adopt the wiki? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:04, March 29, 2014 (UTC) thanks for the feedback Forest [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Wow, sorry for my message, but I didn't know about your Asperger syndrome! I know what it is and I know some people with this syndrome, who get along quite easily in our world. You're amazing. You're the living example of a person with autism, who became a great guy :P Regards Yeah, putting her in a team with Eugene is allowed. Anyway, you can make Wendy, bud :P You're in! The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) First, I'll work on that skill tonight, see what I can come up with. Secondly, no, a Slayer can't have a second or more Dual Mode- it'd just be overpowered. I'd also assume so, that they'd need to consume another Slayer's element- I'd say that consuming an element of the same tier as theirs would trigger a change in their magical energy. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:10, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Skill Erase: Originally the fatal weakness of Eugene's copy ability, Eugene has also figured he can copy the techniques of other opponents; but instead improving on it like usual, he instead disturbs the rhythm and pace behind the physical part of the move. This leads to confusion and uneasiness with the person the move originated from, preventing the move to be properly executed, sometimes the person can't use it at all. The real reason for this is upon seeing a technique being performed, Eugene will exert his magical aura as he focuses his vision—mentally inscribing the movements and mechanics of the technique, even though he is normally unable to understand how the technique really works if it is magic in origin, he can tune his own magic to suit the circumstances and replicate the technique, but it would be weaker due to originating from a different magic. The reason that the opponent becomes temporarily unable to perform their attack is because Eugene's magical aura, while exerted and focusing, will "siphon" the attack from the opponent, which affects their own magic pool, leaving a very temporary gap which leaves them unable to properly perform their move for a short while, therefore 'erasing' it momentarily. So I got some sleep lol. Anyway, there you go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:41, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, here's the thing, it just got difficult to describe to do non-magically. Anyway, if you wanna do non-magical, how about, he synchronizes his breathing rate with the opponent instead of using his aura, and since he's done that, he can feel what the opponent does. This allows him to mimic the foe's move :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 16:11, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Yo Forest. So, instead of Data Cards, they'd be called Replicards -something like that, just not data, since the whole Data thing is a bit iffy- I know it's just a name, but people will get pretty mad at the mere mention of data for some reason lol. But that works, though try and keep it grounded at FT-level, nothing too futuristic~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:01, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Naisu. You're watching Rettousei too, huh? Anyway, tbh you didn't really explain the replicards sufficiently. But! I'll whip something up :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:30, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Replicards (暗記占い (レプリカード, Repurikādo lit. Memorization Tarot): Replicards are a new breakthrough in research by the Magic Council; the Replicards are special magical devices that enable the user to perform the extraordinary. Magic is a source of life—imbued within the DNA of every magician once they obtain the ability to perform it. With the Replicards, the user is capable of using the "locked" person's magic. The way that this works is when the user makes contact with a magician and studies their movements and spells, thus filling the blank card out, the user can then retrieve DNA from the magician, thus "locking" their biological patterns into the card, filling it with their magic and giving it texture, but in many cases, things such as Lost Magic is severely limited, with only a few spells at best. Once the card has been locked, the user is capable of loading it into their gauntlet; which absorbs ambient eternano within the atmosphere, channeling it into the loaded card and then through their body or clothing, giving them the ability to use the "locked" magic. Here you go~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:40, April 23, 2014 (UTC) hi hey, thanks for introducing me to sword art online Malek Kriya 14:07, April 25, 2014 (UTC) yup i liked it. it the first anime i have seen that shows actual shipping, like kirito and asuna. imagine if a game world like that existed Malek Kriya 14:51, April 25, 2014 (UTC) same here, it would be scary and exciting, but you make lots of rriends there and you could do stuff u can't do in the real world Malek Kriya (talk) 15:17, April 25, 2014 (UTC) i would choose a katana as well. i prefer dual iwelding because it gives a good chance to counterattack. Malek Kriya (talk) 15:26, April 25, 2014 (UTC) yea, but you know what i mean, but in all other, i would wield a katana, its my favvorite weapon Malek Kriya (talk) 15:36, April 25, 2014 (UTC) my words exactly Malek Kriya (talk) 16:05, April 25, 2014 (UTC) i like klein as well. i think he a really good character. i like asuna as wellMalek Kriya (talk) 16:40, April 25, 2014 (UTC) yea i did notice dat. i just can't wait for the second season Malek Kriya (talk) 18:00, April 25, 2014 (UTC) and you bet to hell im watching it Malek Kriya (talk) 18:22, April 25, 2014 (UTC) same here Malek Kriya (talk) Malek Kriya 18:37, April 25, 2014 (UTC) yes i have its really good Malek Kriya 19:12, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Forest PHoenix Slayer I'm sorry but your comment was un called for.....This magic has nothing to do with your DS magic and as it's created from my magic doesn't ahve much to do and what element it is.Yaminogaijin (talk) 23:27, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Um, yeah, I'm sorry too. No hard feelings from me. I hope you feel better. :) Legendarybluescarf (talk) 21:26, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just wanted to tell you that I added links for characters, and that it's your turn :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:13, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Your turn :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Your turn :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 19:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Your turn :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 06:12, May 2, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on RP ^-^ LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:33, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Your turn though LukeHeartfillia (talk) 10:11, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Your turn :) and I might won't be able to come here in next few days... LukeHeartfillia (talk) 18:42, May 4, 2014 (UTC) go right ahead [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:09, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Sealing Fist Yeah, go ahead. And I'll try to post on the Warden RP tonight if possible, sorry. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:27, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP and I won't be able to come for about 1 month, my laptop broke and it'll take 'bout 30 days to fix it It's your post on The Wardens RP! 17:54, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Ylande Sorry, that last post was me! Ylande (talk) 17:57, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Ylande RE: Warden RP Have him show up on ur next edit....Like he was bring Ling's bags up or something....Adding him now after it's rotated bk around just disrupts everyone's edits after urs Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:01, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Yo Forest its your turn again :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 23:44, May 9, 2014 (UTC) It's your turn on the roleplay :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:03, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Baack, and it's your turn on RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 12:46, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:05, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Its your turn in the Warden Rp once again :D --Gruntmaster26 (talk) 17:57, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Re: Other Wiki yeah, no only canon Pokemon I'm sure the ones you created are impressive, but in an attempt to make this wiki more unique I'd prefer if only canon Pokemon were used (all other Pokemon Fanon wikis have fanmade Pokemon) other than the Pokemon, however, anything else can be created (regions, Gym Leaders, towns, etc) any and all help is welcome yeah, we should work on a leveling system, but right now I'm a little more focused on putting up the pages for Pokemon (focused more on the Starters right now), but you're welcome to work on putting up a leveling system & I'll make suggestions if I feel that necessary and yes, please feel free to advertise in your story (feel free to advertise your story on the wiki too) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP. I hope you don't mind, but Puella made a shield around you :) LukeHeartfillia (talk) 21:54, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Sup hey hows it going. a question. the wendy marvell page u have in your sandbox. did you ask permission to do that page. Malek Kriya (talk, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey, it's your turn on the RP. Sorry if it's too short, I'll make it up latr :) Wonder Angel (talk) 13:57, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh sweet Jesus no. I've handled it, thanks Forest.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:55, May 21, 2014 (UTC) If he;s a member of Fairy Tail for some odd reason, then it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC)